


The Purple Little Cheese

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Fluff, for the ships i like, honetsly ill just make a set of family drabbles, since i keep making them out of stress from assgnms lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random family drabbles about the Ryocami ship and their strong, little cheese of Hoshido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nickname

“Oh sweetie, look at you!” Hands cupping the boy’s cheeks, Camilla began wiping away the thick blood off his skin.  
  
While the prince was being pampered – Gods forbid, Shiro did try to stop Camilla from spoiling him so publically before but even he knew that was a very pointless attempt – he raised one fist and cracked a wide, cocky smile. “Mom! Did you see me out there? I totally skewered that bandit right in the chest!” Exuberance basically gleaming in a pair of hazels, Shiro raised his spear higher and even chanted out a victorious “Win-ner! Win-ner!”  
  
While Camilla was busy wiping away the fresh blood and flesh off his face and neck, she only curled a sweet smile. “Yes I did, darling.” Her palms then pressed back to his cheeks, slightly surprising him. “You’re the strooooongest Little Cheese and Mommy loves you sooo much!”  
  
Well, as much as he knew that resisting his mother’s countless coddles was futile, sometimes he wished that little nickname would just die down. “Mom, stop calling me that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama cami is best strong mom for strong son tbh


	2. Hand-Me-Downs

“So, your lucky item is that golden hairpin in your hair, huh?”  
  
Siegbert turned to look at him and raised a confusing eyebrow. “Oh!” It took him a few seconds, but the young prince bobbed his head once when he realized what Shiro was referring to. “Yes, actually!” Acting on instinct, Siegbert moved his right hand to the golden hairpin. The hard petals and pink gem in the center were caressed by slim fingers, and without him realizing it, a small smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “It’s a very important hand-me-down from Mother, so I cherish it always.”  
  
“Nice, nice.” Shiro nodded at his cousin’s explanation. Arms firmly crossed against his chest, the royal spear master huffed out a proud huff. “I have a lucky item too. And of course, it’s made and given from Mom, so it’s very special.”  
  
“Oh?” Growing quite curious at the random topic of the day, Siegbert dropped his right hand and raised a single eyebrow. “What is it? May I see it?”  
  
It was the biggest mistake of the day when Shiro casually answered, “Yeah, that’s kinda hard, though. Considering they’re smallclothes.”  
  
Hilariously enough, as much as it was Shiro who gave the explanation, the paladin prince himself started to feel heat burn straight to his ears. “T-Then- You should’ve told me before I ask such a foolish question!”  
  
Siegbert swore, he was this close to hide in the nearest hole when Shiro started guffawing without guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil note: the hairpin is from sakura n ryoumas A support and the smallclothes??? literally shiro says he has lucky smallclothes in the game good for him


	3. Teamwork

“MOM!”  
  
Quickly her head snapped to the bearer of the voice. In a blink, she then heard a loud “HEAD’S UP!” before spotting a limp Faceless being thrown in her direction.  
  
With a devious smile curling those lush, red lips, she gave her silver axe a swift, nimble swing.  
  
 _SLITCH!_  
  
Without so much as a flinch, Camilla cocked her head in pride once the decapitated head of the Faceless and its sliced body flung harshly on both her sides. The undead dragon remained loyal under her command, flapping its crooked wings and bellowing a maniacal roar at the disgusting stench of rotten meat.  
  
“Woohoo!” Pride and joy basically fuming his heart and mind, Shiro raised his spear in the air. “YOU GO, MOM!”  
  
While the two relished in their little teamwork, Ryouma only watched from afar; it was truly a day that the future king learned what it felt like to have both fear and bafflement mixed together in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a day ryouma knew what he had done


End file.
